When Struck By Lightning
by BlissfulTranquility
Summary: Haruhi's been hit by lightning! Now... she actually wants to be... a GIRL? How will the Hosts be able to keep her secret and keep her from expulsion?... But there's one person who will do ANYthing to stop the suspicious growing bond between Tamaki and HER
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of When Struck By Lightning. I had fun messing with Haruhi's personality and now that I think about it, I got this idea for the story while washhng the dishes, lol. They're completely unrelated. Well, anyway. I do hope you enjoy this story! Thanks for reading!

--

Chapter 1- Struck

It was like any other day at Ouran High as well as the Host Club. It was raining slightly and the costomers were a bit upset since the weather report said it was going to be nice and sunny.

Could they have been any more wrong?

Haruhi had been occupied, watching the rain fall from inside the third music room. She wasn't really paying attention to anything.

"Haruhi-kun? Are you okay?" The three girls had just now noticed that Haruhi had not been listening to their conversation.

Haruhi turned her attention back to the girls sitting with her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm okay." Haruhi half smiled.

"Does Haruhi-kun not like the rain? You were pouting." One of the more observant girls asked. Although she wasn't all THAT more observant than the other girls.

Haruhi played with the handle of her tea cup. "Not really. I don't like thunderstorms and usually that happens after it rains."

The girls had their hands folded and up to their chests. They were amazed at how a "boy" would openly confess their fears to others. "Waaah... Haruhi-kun is so open!" They squealed.

Tamaki, as annoying and an eavesdropper he is, overheard her costomers say Haruhi was "open" and mistook what they said entirely.

"HARUHI! DON'T TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF!!" Tamaki cried. He ran over to Haruhi's table without even looking at her.

Everyone in the room sweatdropped as they heard Tamaki.

'What an idiot...' Kyouya thought as he continued to do whatever on his laptop.

"Hahahahaha! Tama-chan is being weird!" Hunny laughed. Mori was just staring at Tamaki.

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed and rolled their eyes. "Only my lord would be so assumptive."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Haruhi was clenching her fists.

"Um... I thought you... you don't..." Tamaki turned white as he started to become scared of Haruhi's darkening aura. He could have sworn that he saw the eyes of a demon on her. "I'm sorry, Haruhi!"

"Attention everybody. Due to the upcoming display of violence, I'm sorry to say that the rest of the Host Club hours will be cancelled. Please exit immediately." Kyouya had gotten his hands on a mega phone.

"Why must you always jump to conclusions?!" Haruhi yelled at Tamaki while he was in his corner.

"Sorry about all this, ladies." The twins were holding the third music room's doors open for everyone.

"Teeheehee. Tamaki-kun is always so full of energy." said his costomers.

Once all the girls were gone, Kyouya turned to Haruhi and Tamaki. Haruhi was still yelling at Tamaki as he sulked in his corner saying "sorry" relentlessly.

"Haruhi...Tamaki..." Kyouya pushed up his glasses to make them reflect the light in the room.

"Hm? Takashi. Do you feel an evil presence?" Hunny said. He turned to where Kyouya was.

"WAAAH! The shadow king has been awakened!!" Hikaru and Kaoru jumped behind a sofa nearby.

"You can literally see the evil eminating from Kyouya." Kaoru pointed out.

"Ah... Kyouya senpai..." Haruhi sweatdropped nervously and back away from him a little.

Kyouya hadn't done anything...yet.

"Whoa! Tamaki's soul left his body!" Hikaru stated.

"Haruhi... there is still about twenty minutes left before the Host Club actually closes. So for that, I'm adding twenty thousand yen to your debt." There was a vain popping out from Kyouya's forehead. He turned to Tamaki's soul less body. "As for you..."

"Eh...? WAAAAH!! NOOO!!"

--

After Kyouya had let out his anger on Tamaki, he went back to his little work area to go over what kind of losses the club would go through from today. Haruhi and the rest of the hosts were finishing cleaning up. Tamaki was on the couch. Kyouya had completely knocked him out... and Kyouya did'nt even touch him.

Haruhi had stopped to look out the window, not paying much attention to her surroundings. 'It's raining even harder than it was just a while ago...' Haruhi thought. When she finally came back to reality, she walked over to where her book bag was. She saw Hikaru and Kaoru were poking Tamaki, laughing everytime they did. Haruhi couldn't help but smile. She grabbed hed thjngs and then webt over to Kyouya. "I'm sorry for earlier, senpai." She said.

Kyouya looked up to Haruhi. "It doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done and besides, It's was Tamaki's fault to begin with." He glanced over to the couch. Noticing that Hikaru and Kaoru each had a a black marker in their hand. Kyouya looked back at his laptop and sighed. "There's no place better for brain cells to go and die than Tamaki himself." He said.

Haruhi smirked at his comment. Everyone was already getting their things together and leave. No one had bothered to get Tamaki but amazingly, he woke up right when Haruhi put her hand on the door knob. "WAIT FOR ME!" Tamaki jolted up and got all his things in a matter of seconds and flew out the door to walk with everyone else.

"You could have... What's so funny?" Tamaki asked. His eyes were still a bit droopy.

Hunny was laughing. Hikaru and Kaoru were on the floor laughing and hitting the ground. Haruhi was laughing too. Kyouya and Mori were smiling, lightly giggling.

"What are you laughing at?!" Tamaki yelled. Haruhh just so happened to have a small pocket mirror in her bag so she got it out for him. Tamaki took the mirror and opened it. There were random scribbles all over his face and eyes drwan on his eyelids. "What is this?!"

"WAH HAHAHA!!" The twins were holding their stomach because it hurt from all their laughter.

Kyouya gave Tamaki a small cloth to wipe his face. When he finished, everyone was already walking away. "Why is everyone so mean to father?" he cried.

When Everyone got to the front of the school, there four limos waiting at the school's gates. Haruhi took out her umbrella, getting ready to walk home. There was a small roll of thunder and Haruhi shivered.

"Do you want a ride home, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"If I walk fast, I'll be able to make it to my house soon. I'll be okay." Haruhi half smiled.

"Are you sure?" Tamaki asked.

Everyone watched from just at the gates as Haruhi nodded and walked past them.

Just a few seconds later, there was another roll of thunder but this one was a lot more booming. Which made Haruhi freeze in here tracks.

Hunny had already began walking towards Haruhi because he was worried but before he could even get five inches from where he stood, there was a bright flash and a huge crackling sound. In a matter of seconds, a lightning bolt came down and hit exactly where Haruhi was standing.

"AAAAAAAHH!!"

"HARUUHIII!!"

--

A/N: OH! The suspense! Lol, not really. I can't believe my humor. It's so weird sometimes. I love reviews and highly appreciate whatever they may say! D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again. At least I get to update this story before school starts... Yeah, so. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR ANY OTHER MANGA/ANIME

--

Chapter 2- Girly

"HARUUHIII!!"

Everyone rushed over to Haruhi. She fell onto her knees first then fell on her face. There was steam visible coming off of her as well. Haruhi's umbrella was burnt to a crisp. Amazingly, it didn't look as if Haruhi was in any extreme danger.

Tamaki picked Haruhi up into his arms disregarding the somewhat strong shock that was given to him. "Haruhi?! Are you okay?!"

"I'll call for an ambulance" Kyouya said as he took out his cell phone.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru shouted. He was on all fours.

"Open your eyes!" Kaoru shouted right after. He was on all fours too.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" Hunny cried. Mori was hugging him.

Kyouya got off the phone. He said that the ambulance was going to come very soon. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru tried to wake Haruhi up but of course, she was unconscious. So it was no use.

The ambulance had arrived at Ouran within ten minutes and took Haruhi to the hospital. Everyone followed in their limos.

--

The host club were told to stay in the waiting room area until the doctor was done checking Haruhi's condition.

Tamaki was pacing back and forth through the waiting room. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on the one of the couchs. "My lord's going to make a hole in the ground if he keeps walking around like that." Kaoru said as he watched him.

Mori, Hunny, and Kyouya were on another couch, all three of them looked like they were deep in thought.

After about an hour or so, the doctor had finally come out to the waiting room. "Are you all here for Fujioka Haruhi-san?" He asked.

Kyouya was about to get up and talk to the doctor but before he could get to him, Tamaki was alreaady shaking the man by his shoulders.

"IS SHE OKAY?! WILL MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER BE OKAY?!" Tamaki shouted.

"Tamaki. Stop shaking the man." Kyouya had a stern voice.

Tamaki looked at Kyouya, tears in his eyes. He walked away and sat next to Hikaru and Kaoru and pouted in frustration.

"Excuse him, doctor." Kyouya said. "Is Haruhi going to be alright?"

The doctor half smiled as he fixed himself up again. "Yes. Haruhi is going to be fine. She only managed to get away with some minor cuts and bruises."

"But she was hit by freaking lightning. Was she not affected by it?" Hikaru asked.

"Ah, yes. I was surprised about that too. She was only affected by the lightning when she became unconscious. We did brain screenings and they turned out to be just normal." The doctor smiled a little. "If Fujioka-san didn't have the that umbrella, she would have been in more danger than she was."

_**BAM**_ "WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?!" Ranka barged into the hospital like a hurricane.

"Oh, Fujioka-san. You're here." Kyouya said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Are you Fujioka Haruhi-san's real father?" The doctor asked.

Ranka looked at the doctor and rushed over to him. "Yes, I'm her father! Can I see her? Is she awake?"

"Of course. Please come this way." The doctor lead Ranak behind the double doors into the paitents' rooms.

Kaoru sighed. "At least Haruhi is okay."

"...Takashi. I still can't help but feel like something could be wrong with Haru-chan..." Hunny hugged his bunny closer to him.

"...Ah..." Mori patted Hunny's head.

--

"Oh Haruhi! Sweetheart!" Are you okay?" Ranka said as he wakked into her room. Ranka took a chair and sat next to Haruhi's bedside.

Haruhi sat up in her bed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Haruhi smiled...but something was different about her smile... and how her tone was... "Yes. I'm feel fine, Daddy."

"Oh that's gre-..." Ranka's eyes widened in surprise. "What... did you... just call me?"

"What? 'Daddy'?" Haruhi tilted her head a little bit. "What's wrong with it?"

Ranka stared at his 'daughter'. "You've never called me 'Daddy'. That's what wrong with it."

Haruhi smiled. "That's odd. I thought I _always_ called you 'Daddy'" She said.

Ranka became speechless.

Who was this child sitting in front of him?

The doctor came back into the room with Tamaki and the others. They all seemed to light up with joy to see Haruhi okay.

"Hey everyone." Haruhi said with glee.

"Haru-chan! I was so worried about you!" Hunny said as he bounced over to the other side of Haruhi's bed.

"There's no need to worry, Hunny-_kun_." Haruhi smiled.

Hunny tilted his head in slight confusion. _'Huh?...'_

"Haruhi? Weren't you scared? Since the lightning hit you and all." Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

Haruhi tapped her mouth with her pointer finger. "...I don't really remember a lot after I was hit by the lightning." She stated.

Ranka was so quiet that no one really noticed him all that much but they still knew he was there... subconsciously. He still had the look of disbelief on his face. Ranka knew _something _was wrong with her but he wanted to make sure...

"Haruhi." He took Haruhi's left hand in his hands and smiled. "I bought a dress that I thought would look really pretty on you at home. Would you mind trying it on when you come back?" Ranka knew Haruhi didn't like to wear dresses that he got for her...so her response...

"No way. I don't want to." ... Is what Ranka wanted to hear.

"Okay Daddy!" ... Is what he got instead. Haruhi had the most happiest smile on her face.

Ranka couldn't believe his ears. He gasped as he covered his face with his hands. Tamakik, Hikaru, and Kaoru's mouths dropped open nin shock. Hunny had his hand over his mouth in a girlish way. Mori and Kyouya sweat-dropped.

Haruhi looked confused. "What's wrong you guys?" Her face was so innocent and cute... like Hunny's face.

Ranka shot up from his chair and ran to the door, opening it and sticking his head out. "DOCTOR!! SOMETHING'S WRONG! THIS CAN'T BE MY DAUGHTER!!"

"Tamaki ran over to Haruhi and held her shoulders. " Haruhi! What happened to you? Why are you being so... so..."

"Girly?" Kyouya added.

Haruhi let out a cute hysterical laugh. "It's only natural since I'm a girl." Haruhi smiled with amusement. "Right? Tamaki-_kun_?"

Tamaki's mouth dropped again. He backed away, turning tomato red. "You didn't... call me 'senpai'"

"Oh! Now that you mention it. She didn't call me 'senpai' either." Hunny said. "I was wondering what sounded funny"

The doctor came to the room. He looked uneasy and was sweating just a little. "What's wrong?!"

"MY DAUGHTER ISN'T "FINE" OR "HERSELF"!! SHE'S FAR FROM IT!" Tamaki and Ranka were shaking the doctor again.

Haruhi was laughing at the sight that was in front of her. Her laugh was girly and cute.

Everyone else in the room were white from the shock.

Haruhi really wasn't herself. She was really now a... girl.

--

A/N: Yay. D Haruhi is rather cute to me. Haha. Now I give you two options! You can review and tell me what you think or you could just read it and not review and guess what? There's a third option. Look at this story and think it was weird. But don't worry. I see everything so I'll send people to make you review. ... just kidding.

Later. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello and welcome back! Thanks to those who have reviewed my story! D It really made my day. So anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Yay!

--

Chapter 3- The "Bet"

It has been a day since Haruhi was hospitalized for being hit by the lightning. It was Wednesday and the host club had to already make up a story for Haruhi's… appearance.

"Eh?! Why is Haruhi-kun in a girls' uniform?" Some girls from Haruhi's class rushed to the front of the classroom. "He really looks like girl today!"

"What?! Haruhi is in a girls' uniform? Why?!" Some of the boys of Haruhi's class rushing to the front also.

Haruhi was with Kyouya, Hikaru and Kaoru, at the front of the classroom. Kyouya looked a little bothered and so did the twins. Haruhi _was_ in the girls' uniform... and the host club couldn't stop her from not wearing it.

Let's see how it started, shall we?

**-Earlier that day-**

"Haruhi? Where's your uniform for school?"

Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori, Hunny, Hikaru and Kaoru were all in Haruhi's house. Waiting for her. Haruhi had come out her room in that yellow dress, girls' uniform of Ouran High School. Everyone in the room had gapped as she came out.

"I'm wearing it." Haruhi smiled innocently.

"No. That's the girls' uniform." Kaoru simply stated.

"And? I'm a girl, so it's okay." Haruhi laughed hysterically. "Besides, I want to wear this uniform. It's cute!"

Tamaki walked over to Haruhi looking down t his feet. "Haruhi… you can't wear the girls' uniform. Please go and change…" He tried not to look at Haruhi.

Haruhi took Tamaki's chin and gently raised it so that her eyes could meet with his. "But I really want to wear this one, Tamaki-kun." She said with a sweet smile.

Tamaki turned bright red and turned around so he couldn't see her.

"Haruhi…" Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "Do you not remember that you have to hide the fact that you're a girl?"

Haruhi pouted as she put her hands on her hips. "What for?!" She asked.

Hunny jumped off the couch and went to Haruhi, looking up at her. "Because Haru-chan looked liked a boy on her first day of school and broke an expensive vase and has to pay for it by a being a host and if anyone found out you were a girl and reports it to the head, then you won't be able to be a apart of the club anymore!" Hunny said in one breath.

"…" Haruhi was trying to comprehend what Hunny just said.

"Or it could be worse." Hikaru said.

"Haruhi could become expelled for keeping it a secret for so long." Kaoru finished.

"WHAT?! EXPELLED?!" Tamaki exaggerated.

"Probably." They shrugged.

Haruhi pouted even more. "But I want to wear the girls' uniform."

Hunny pulled on Haruhi's hands. "Haru-chan! I don't want you to be expelled! Please change!" Hunny pleaded. He had his puppy dog eyes.

Haruhi stared at the small senior in front of her. She couldn't resist herself.

"UWAH! YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Haruhi knelt down and hugged Hunny. Hunny looked a bit confused.

Everyone sweat-dropped. Tamaki was in a corner. "I want a hug from daughter… but she's too cute to go near her…" He mumbled.

Haruhi stood up after letting Hunny go. "Okay… I'll change into the boy's uniform." Haruhi said.

Tamaki perked up. "Alright then! Get in your room!" He started to push her.

"But, Tamaki-kun. I don't have the boys' uniform anymore." Haruhi said.

Tamaki froze at when she said his name.

"Didn't your dad go and get you a uniform?" Kyouya asked.

"He did. But daddy got me a girls' uniform." Haruhi said.

"What?!" Tamaki shouted.

"It's okay! I'll just go to school in this!" Haruhi smiled her innocent smile again.

**-Ouran High-**

So here they are. Haruhi at school, wearing the girls' uniform.

"Haruhi-kun? Why are you wearing the girls' uniform?" A girl asked.

"Um…" Haruhi said.

"It was because of a bet!!" A muffled voice came screaming down the halls to Haruhi's class.

"Tamaki?" Kyouya looked to the door.

Tamaki slammed open the door and he was panting and was with Hunny and Mori.

Everyone in the classroom turned white. Some stared laughing, mostly the boys.

Hikaru and Kaoru started laughing as well.

Haruhi and Kyouya had a blank expression on their face.

Tamaki, Hunny and Mori were wearing the girls' uniforms. Tamaki looked like he was almost dying because he was so tired. Mori was trying to calm his breathing. They looked so weird in the yellow dresses. Hunny… well, he actually looked kind of cute.

"Why is Tamaki-kun in a dress?!" Some girls were surprised.

"Mori-kun? Why?!" Others said.

"What are you guys doing?" Kyouya asked.

"Don't… You… Remember?" Tamaki said between breaths.

"Remember what?" Kyouya sounded annoyed.

"Haha! Tama-chan is so tried because he kept tripping in the dress while running over here!" Hunny laughed cutely as he jumped off Mori's shoulders. "He also even fell going _up _the stairs!"

"...Tamaki's stupidity can defy gravity, Hunny senpai." Kyouya stated.

"That's so mean!!" Tamaki went to his corner, still panting.

Hunny went over to Kyouya and whispered something into his ear. Kyouya's expression changed from annoyed to comprehension and a small smile. Haruhi looked at Mori who was now next to her.

"Doesn't that feel weird, Mori-kun? I mean, wearing a dress." Haruhi asked with curiosity.

"A little…" He said.

"Excuse, me. Everyone? I will gladly tell you why Tamaki, Hunny, Mori and Haruhi are wearing dresses." Kyouya had devious smile on his face.

All the students looked at Kyouya with listening ears.

"The host club had a little bet the other day. What the bet was about is of no concern now but as you can see, obviously Tamaki, Haruhi, Hunny and Mori lost the bet and had to wear the girls' uniform for the whole day. That was the deal so please don't worry about it at this time." Kyouya said.

The students seemed to buy it but then again, it was Kyouya. They would never think Kyouya would lie. (Lol. They obviously don't know their Shadow King)

"We'll see you during host club hours." Kyouya smiled handsomely.

The girls had hearts fluttering around them as they squealed.

Tamaki stood up from sulking in his corner but he was still upset and left the classroom with Kyouya, Hunny and Mori.

Haruhi took her seat, Hikaru and Kaoru sitting next to her. Everyone kept staring at Haruhi. She was just smiling, little sparkles fluttering about her, showing her innocence.

This was going to be a lot more difficult than the host club had anticipated…

--

A/N: Hahahaha… It is so fun to do this to them… xD Hunny and Haruhi are so cute!! Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review!

See you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi again! This is a REAL short chapter and I'll be working on chapter 5 right away so... yeah. Enjoy the shortness... T.T

--

Chapter 4- Expected but Unexpected

"WHERE'S HARUHI?!"

Tamaki was running around the host clubroom like a chicken with its head cut off, shouting at the top of his lungs. There were about ten minutes until the club opened and Haruhi still wasn't there.

"Haru-chan's never this late." Hunny said with only a little concern.

"Kyouya, did you call Haruhi's house?" Kaoru asked.

"Haha! Yeah! Let's try calling her!" Tamaki said in the background.

"Why would she be there? Did she not come to school today?" Kyouya asked, almost seeming to care.

"Nope. Haven't seen Haruhi all day." Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IF SHE WAS KIDNAPPED WHEN SHE WAS COMING TO SCHOOL?!"

Without a word, Kyouya took out his phone and just as he was about to dial Haruhi's number, the double doors to the third music room opened. Everyone's attention turned to the figure standing in the doorway.

"Hi guys!"

There right in front of them stood the most precious and prettiest girl they've seen. She was rather short, had brown shoulder length wavy hair with side-swept bangs, slender body, wearing Ouran's girl uniform and had the most cutest big brown eyes…

"It…" Hikaru's eyes were wide in shock.

"Can't be…" Kaoru finished, just as shocked.

"No way!" Hunny was smiling.

Tamaki looked as if his head was going to explode from an overflow of blood to his face. It was so red.

"HA-HARUHI?!"

The girl winked and smiled. "Heehee! That's Fujioka Haru_ka_, Tamaki-kun!"

--

A/N: Yeah… This is a short chapter. I couldn't think of anything else to put in it without making this part seem really weird and not dumb sounding. I'll start working on chapter 5 right away… Sorry again for such a short chapter. xS


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello! As you've noticed, I changed the summary just a bit because I felt the need to add that last part. I'm so happy that so many of you enjoy this story/plot! xD Oh and there was some confusion about chapter 4 and what was up with Haruhi. But do not worry! It will be cleared up in this chapter since it's just a continuation of chapter 4 and everything starts to change… Hope you enjoy... It's kind of weird...

…Oh and one more thing. I'm introducing a new character (an OC, obviously) in this chapter and you guys might not like her that much…

--

Chapter 5- Her Suspicions

**-A few minutes ago-**

"Geez… This hair is complicated…"

A girl looked up from her book when she heard a cutesy voice becoming slightly closer. She was reading on the stairs just below the third music room hall. The girl had black shoulder length hair, very pretty scarlet red eyes; she was slim and had nice skin.

Soon a girl with brown hair and big brown eyes stood in front of her- almost stepping on her school uniform.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." The brown-eyed girl smiled sweetly. "I'll just walk around you…"

"…" The girl with black hair didn't say anything as the other girl walked by. She watched the girl as she went up the stairs and left. "She's heading to the third music room… and I've never seen her before. She looks a lot like Fujioka-kun…" The girl closed her book and got up. She walked down the stairs to put her book away.

**-After Haruhi made her entrance to the hosts-**

"Haruhi… Are you wearing a wig?" Hikaru and Kaoru were walking around Haruhi, observing her hair and tugging at it.

Haruhi clasped her hands onto her head when Hikaru and Kaoru tugged at her hair. She pouted. "Yes, it's a wig."

"It's a nice one at that." Hikaru said.

"Haru-chan looks pretty!" Hunny smiled. Mori nodded.

Haruhi lit up with joy. "Thanks Hunny-kun, but you have to call me Haruka. That's my name for now!" She smiled.

"Oh! Sorry." Hunny's innocence was showing.

"Haruhi! Don't you know how risky you're being?" Tamaki suddenly shouted.

Everyone turned to look at him. Tamaki had a concerned look in his eyes. He was truly worried.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

Kyouya understood Tamaki's concern. Even though Haruhi had a somewhat decent disguise, it was still risky since her looks aren't that much different from… herself. "Haruhi, since you are disguising yourself as this girl "Haruka," people are going to wonder if she's related to_ you_."

"Oh that's simple." Haruhi said. "Haruka is my "cousin" since everyone knows I don't have any siblings. I have to at least have a cousin." She stated.

Tamaki's jaw dropped slightly. "But it's too suspicious! _You_ still look like _you_ even if you're pretending to be _your_ cousin!" Tamaki said.

"Well, I am me." Haruhi said.

"But you're Haruka right now!" Tamaki shouted again.

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hunny were starting to get confused.

"I'm so confused." Hikaru said.

"Yeah me too." Kaoru and Hunny said.

"What is there to be confused about?" Kyouya stated, turning his attention to them. "Haruhi is a _girl_, pretending to be a _boy_ who is now wanting to be a _girl_ and so she is disguising herself as her _cousin "Haruka" to the boy_, she is pretending to be."

"…And my lord doesn't like what Haruhi's doing." Hikaru and Kaoru said in a comprehending way.

"Because he thinks people will be too suspicious of Haru-chan." Hunny said. "I get it now." He smiled.

Everyone's attention turned back to Haruhi and Tamaki.

"It's not like I'm going to be in this everyday, Tamaki-kun. So I'm not changing." Haruhi said frustrated as she crossed her arms.

"Haruhi. Please." Tamaki said.

"I said, no! I'm not changing Tamaki-kun!" Haruhi shouted.

Tamaki just stared at her in surprise. "… Alright then."

Tamaki started to walk towards the door. When he was just about to touch the door handle, the door opened- showing a girl with scarlet red eyes and black hair.

Tamaki's eyes widened in surprise. Actually, everyone was surprised. The club wasn't open today. "Kimi? What are you… doing here?" Tamaki sweat-dropped.

"Hey, you're that girl I saw sitting on the stairs." Haruhi said happily.

The girl with black hair furrowed her eyebrows. She looked angry. "Tamaki-kun. Who is this girl? Why is there a girl in here when the club isn't open?" She said in a sharp tone. She passed by Tamaki and stood in front of Haruhi. Staring her down.

"But, Kimi-chan. You're here when the club isn't open." Hunny said.

"I only came in here because I thought you seemed suspicious since I've never seen you here before." Kimi said staring Haruhi straight in the eyes.

Kimiko, or Kimi for short, was a regular costumer to the hosts. Particularly, she was Tamaki's costumer. She's known Tamaki since the beginning of this year and Tamaki was the first person she's really had a conversation with… and really liked. Kimi was rather cold, had somewhat of a short fuse and was pretty sharp. She also made it her duty that she would stop anyone that got too close to Tamaki because she wanted Tamaki to be hers.

"Well, that's because…" Haruhi stuttered. Kimi was kind of intimidating. "I just transferred here. My name Fujioka Haruka. Haruhi's cousin."

Kimi seemed have become less tense. "Fujioka-san's cousin?" Kimi repeated.

"Yes! I came today to see my cousin's friends. He couldn't be here because he's sick, sadly." Haruhi lied. (No less of a good lie though, I suppose, haha)

"Kimi! There's no need to be suspicious!" Tamaki suddenly became his self again. "Please. I'll walk you out of the club, we are very busy with organizing the grand ball."

"Wait." Kimi said. She looked at Haruhi again. "… I'm not sure if I should trust you Fujioka Haruka-san… but no one else seems to be rejecting your claim of being Fujioka-kun's cousin... so I'll leave it be…"

Haruhi sweat-dropped.

"Eh heh heh heh… Let's go now Kimi." Tamaki smiled awkwardly. They walked out of the room.

"… Haruhi." Kyouya said. "What are you going to do now? Kimiko is a sharp girl. It'll take more than just plain conjecture to throw off her suspicions."

Haruhi smirked. "I've got it under control. Kimiko-san won't catch wind of it."

"Are you sure?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"I'm sure!" Haruhi said.

"… In that case. Let's move on. We've wasted too much time when we could have been planning the ball."

"Make sure there's lots of cakes for food!" Hunny said as he bounced along by Mori's side, getting some things.

Haruhi went to where everyone else was and talk about the grand ball.

--

Tamaki and Kimi walked out of the third music room. He stopped a few feet away from the door.

"Anyway, I'll see you in class?" Tamaki half smiled.

"Okay." Kimi smiled a small smile. "But… Tamaki-kun…"

"… Yes?"

"… I don't think you should get too close to Fujioka Haruka-san."

Tamaki had a look of disbelief. Then smirked. "Haha, you always say things like this." He said with a playful smile. "I should go back. Bye Kimi." Tamaki walked back to the door and went inside the room.

"But Tamaki-kun!..." Kimi sighed slightly and walked back down the stairs and sat down at the foot of them. _'That Haruka… She says she's Haruhi's cousin but I don't believe it... and I have a feeling she likes Tamaki... I'll have to keep a close eye on her…' _

--

"… For the last time, Hunny senpai. Cakes and candies are not appetizers." Kyouya said slightly annoyed.

Hunny had frowned and sank back into his chair. Mori patted his head.

Tamaki came back in the room to Kyouya standing in front of a board and everyone else sitting down, talking about the grand ball. "What have you guys decided so far?"

"Not much." Hikaru said plainly.

Tamaki walked over to them and sat near Haruhi.

"…Tamaki… I'm sorry for yelling at you." Haruhi whispered.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi and blushed slightly. "It's alright."

Haruhi looked at him with a small frown. "I'll be careful. I promise."

Tamaki smiled. "…Thanks Haruhi."

They both turned their attention back to Kyouya. The grand ball was scheduled for two weeks from now and the host club was in charge of it.

They had a lot to do in such little time… But in the mean time, Kimi was using this time to figure out Haruka…

--

A/N: Meh… T 3 T This chapter wasn't all that great or funny. Sorry. -.-'' And it was weird… to me. I didn't know how to construct this chapter all that well so... but I'll make sure my other chapters are better and funnier.

So what do you think? Leave a review! and if you got confused, sorry about that!

Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello again. I am really hoping that this chapter will end up being a lot better than my last two chapters and I have to admit, they were pretty bad. Dx Anyhow… I kind of made this as I went along. But at least I know where I'm going with it. :) Enjoy!

--

Chapter 6- Let the Hardships… Begin

Kimi was in the library, finishing the few pages of her book at one of the tables that were around the room. Once she was done and ready to put her book back, she got up and noticed a short brown-haired boy walk behind a bookshelf. _'… Fujioka-san is finally back. It's been a week…'_ She thought to herself.

Kimi walked leisurely to the bookshelf that was next to the one Haruhi walked behind. She had realized Haruhi was talking to someone and stopped to listen.

"…What? You're worried now, too?" Haruhi was whispering and yelling at the same time.

'_He's talking on the phone?'_ Kimi listened more intently, or rather… eavesdropped even more.

"… No one will know anything, daddy. I've been careful." Haruhi said.

'_Daddy?...' _Kimi started to walk very slowly towards the end of the shelf, about to turn the corner. _'I've never heard a boy say that before… unless he was a toddler…'_

"… Yes, yes. I know… Yes, they're making sure… I only sound like this because I already told you… Okay fine… yes daddy, bye." Haruhi hung up her phone.

Kimi turned the corner once Haruhi had hung up her and pretended not to see her but Haruhi saw Kimi instead and was startled.

"Oh, Kimi-san." Haruhi said. "Why are you here?"

"Putting a book back." Kimi waved her book that was in her hand and stuffed the book back on the shelf. Then she looked at Haruhi with an expressionless glare. "May I ask why you are here? I saw you walk to this aisle but you seemed to have no interest in looking at these books." She stated, obviously a bookworm.

"Um…" Haruhi stuttered.

"_Kimiko is a sharp girl. It'll take more than just plain conjecture to throw off her suspicions."_

Haruhi remembered what Kyouya had told her a week ago about Kimiko. "Well I was looking for a book and it just so happened that I forgot which aisle it was in but now I remember." Haruhi tried to laugh sheepishly.

"So I see…" Kimiko started to walk pass by Haruhi. "Well, if you must, I know where everything is, in this library. I'd gladly help you look for whatever you need…" Kimi turned to face Haruhi. Her tone sounded devious and her smile looked insincere. It was as if Kimi was trying to give Haruhi some sort of subliminal message through her words.

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind." Haruhi said. "Are you an assistant at the library?"

"… No. But I'm always here reading a new book, so I mostly know where everything is." Kimi stated. _'I wonder why I didn't think of this before…'_ "I'll see you some other time, Fujioka-san."

Kimi walked off.

Haruhi sighed in relief. "Thank goodness she didn't hear my conversation with daddy…" she whispered.

As Kimi walked off, she had a small smile on her face, still. _'I know that you're hiding something, Fujioka-san… and the student records should be the thing to confirm that.'_

--

Tamaki was sitting on the couch by himself. He seemed to be deep in thought. Everyone else was standing behind the couch a few feet away from him; observing the once in a lifetime, quiet king.

"Tama-chan has been sitting there since we all got to the club." Hunny held up his bunny so that the head was touching underneath his chin.

"I wonder what he's thinking." Kaoru said mindlessly.

"… It's not like he has anything in his head to begin with." Kyouya plainly stated.

Tamaki heard what Kyouya said. "Just because I'm not paying attention, doesn't mean I'm not paying attention, Kyouya!" Tamaki had turned around to face them.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion for a moment and then walked away from Tamaki. He turned back around and just sat there on the couch, thinking to himself, tuning everything out again.

Haruhi finally entered the room after a few minutes had passed.

Hunny and Mori looked up when she came into the room. "Haru-chan is Haru-chan today!" Hunny got out of his chair and bounced over to Haruhi with a big grin, Mori following.

Haruhi looked like she was spacing a little and she seemed like she had just realized something that shocked her when she entered the room.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru was staring at her straight in the face. "What's wrong?"

Haruhi finally snapped back to reality. "Um nothing much but… Kyouya-kun?"

"Yes?" Kyouya had his clipboard by his side and gave an expressionless stare at Haruhi.

"… Does the library hold student records?" Haruhi had a look of discomfort.

Kyouya thought for moment. "… Only minor records but yes they are in there but it's only accessible to the staff. Why do you ask?"

"Really? So students aren't allowed in there at all? No matter what?" Haruhi had an anxious tone.

"I would think so… That is unless the student had a very good reason to go through them." Kyouya said.

Haruhi sighed in relief. "Oh… okay…"

Soon enough Haruhi became her cheery innocent self again. "So, where's Tamaki-kun?"

--

Kimi was heading to the floor where the student records where being held until a teacher coming down the stairs from the record room stopped her.

"Kimiko-san? Where are you going? Students aren't allowed to go up here." The teacher said crossing her arms.

"Oh hello Anji sensei. I was given permission to go to the student record room by the librarian." Kimi said rustling with the piece of paper she was holding.

"Really?" The teacher didn't seem to believe her. "And just what _is_ your reason for needing to look at the records?"

Kimi smirked to herself. "Well since they are just minor records of past academic scores and students' bios, I needed to update mine because most of my family's contact numbers were changed." Kimi held out the piece of paper she was holding. "… See."

The teacher took the paper and looked at it. "… Why don't_ I_ just put it away for you?"

Kimi scoffed a little. "I believe I can do this myself Anji sensei. Not that I'm belittling your ability to organize things." Kimi held her hand out for the paper then took it when her teacher didn't hand it to her since she had an appalled expression. Kimi then walked up the stairs and into the student record room.

The teacher sighed and walked off. "I forget how much of an attitude that child has."

When Kimi entered the record room, she immediately searched for the category "F." She was able to find it in a matter of minutes. Once she found them, she flipped through the files of students looking for "Fujioka."

"Okay… Fu-ji-oka… ah, here we go." Kimi pulled out Haruhi's file and opened it. She stood there for a moment, her eyes skimming just the first page. "So… I _was_ right…"

--

Everyone in the club had a pointed out that Tamaki was just sitting on the couch. She looked in his direction and had a half smile on her face.

"Geez." She walked towards Tamaki and leaned forward on the back of the couch. "You're so quiet today, Tamaki-kun. I didn't know you where here." She laughed into his ear.

"WHOA! Goodness Haruhi, you scared me." Tamaki turned around to face Haruhi's cute little face. He actually didn't blush this time when he looked at her.

"Sorry about that." Haruhi walked in front of him and sat on the table to face Tamaki. "What were you thinking about anyway? It must be mind boggling if it kept you so quiet."

Tamaki looked off in the distance. He didn't want to tell anyone what he was thinking about… since he didn't know why he was thinking about it in the first place. "It's nothing, really."

Haruhi tilted her head to the side. "Are you sure? It seems to be bothering you that you can't figure it out…" Haruhi stood up but kept her gaze on Tamaki. "If you want, I'm willing to listen." She smiled.

Tamaki stared at Haruhi as she walked away. Then he turned around to think again. _'I can't figure it out, Haruhi… I can't understand what this feeling is whenever I'm around you…' _

--

"Head master Suoh? May I come in?" Kimi entered the principle's office and sat down in a chair that was in front of his desk.

"Ah, yes… Junni Kimiko-san, was it? You had something to tell me?" Suoh-san sat down in his chair in front of Kimi.

Kimi smirked, as if it was a sign of victory. "Yes I do… but I would like to ask you something before I tell you."

"Oh? Well, then, go on."

"Since you're not the one to personally confirm who enters this high school, you would expel someone if they are a part of a club which is specifically not suited for them and kept it a secret from the entire school, even from you… would you not?"

"Well yes, but that would depend on what the person's secret is and to what extent it has gone to."

Kimi seemed to be delighted. "… Then the thing I have to tell you regards Fujioka Haruhi-san…"

--

A/N: Oh ho ho ho. So how was this chapter? I think it's better than the last two, honestly.

I didn't realize how many scene cuts there were until I went over it, lol.

Anyway, the climax begins! xD I'm excited because I actually know how to construct the rest of the story from here on out. YAY.

Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review!

Thanks!

~Bliss


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi! I'm so happy to finally be able to type up my stories again. =D It's been forever. Anyway, I don't have much to say but to enjoy this next chapter! Thanks for reading and being patient!

-------

Chapter 7- Falling For You

The day of the Grand Ball was tomorrow night and the whole school was excited for it- mostly the girls because they knew that they would have the chance to dance with one of the hosts.

It was around four in the afternoon and everyone was in the ballroom, checking if everything was in place and setting up last minute details.

"More to the left! … A little more… Stop! That's good Takashi!" Hunny was on the floor looking up at Mori- who was on a step-ladder putting up a banner in the front entrance. Mori pinned up the banner and walked his way down the ladder. "We're done Kyouya." He said.

"…Alright, you two can take a break," Kyouya was standing a few feet away from where Haruhi and Hikaru were, "but when Tamaki finally gets here, can you two help him bring in the last of the table settings?"

"Sure thing!" Hunny said.

"… Argh! Kyouya! Hurry up and tell us where you want this… pot-thing! It's heavy!" Hikaru yelled.

"Seriously! I don't have a lot of upper body strength you know!" Haruhi whined.

Hikaru and Haruhi were holding a large pot, or vase, like thing that was half their size and about thirty-five pounds heavier than them and Kyouya had been making them hold for at least ten minutes now.

Kyouya just looked at his clipboard. "I think things would go faster if there wasn't so much complaining…"

Haruhi and Hikaru tried to look at each other. "I think he's enjoying this." Haruhi said.

"He _is_ the shadow king… Let's just put this there." Hikaru finally said. Hikaru started to walk forwards so that Haruhi would start to walk in the direction of where he wanted to go. They set the pot down in front of a large pillar.

Haruhi and Hikaru trotted off to a nearby table to sit down. Their hands were really red.

"See? That wasn't so hard but that's not where I wanted the vase to be." Kyouya pointed to the other side of the room. "I wanted it over there."

Haruhi and Hikaru dropped their heads on the table in exhaustion.

About fifteen minutes later, Tamaki finally had come into the ballroom with a box. He seemed happier today than he did before. "The rest of the silverware arrived Kyouya!" He called out as he was walking to a table where Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori and Hunny were. Haruhi was sitting nearby by herself.

"Great. We can finish the tables and then that would be all there is left to do." Kyouya checked off the last thing on his clipboard.

Tamaki opened the box and pulled out all the wrappings and things, took out the spoons, forks and knives along with some small elegant plates. He handed the small bundles of everything to Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hunny to put them on the tables.

Haruhi just sat by herself and watched them, every so often her gaze stopped to watch Tamaki and the things he did… she couldn't help but smile to herself…

-------

Suoh-san had a stunned look on his face. He was hunched over his desk to hear what Kimi had spoken ever so softly and his mouth slightly dropped. "…And you're sure of this?" He said sitting back a little to look at her.

"Positive." Kimi smiled almost devilishly.

Suoh-san sat back into his chair still in disbelief. "… Why would Fujioka-san do this? It just doesn't seem like… _her_."

"I understand how you feel. I don't quite get it myself…" Kimi crossed her legs and shook her head. "A girl pretending to be a boy pretending to be a girl? …How absurd."

"How long has this been going on? Do you know?"

"For all I know, it could have started when she first arrived here at Ouran."

Suoh-san put his head in his hands obviously thinking over the situation very thoroughly.

"…So what are you going to do?" Kimi urged on.

"There's no doubt that this is unacceptable: the fact that she had lied to not only me but the entire student body…" Kimi stared at him with impatience. "I suppose I'm going to have to…" Suoh-san paused again.

Kimi stood up feeling pleased but acting concerned. "Alright then." She turned around from her chair and walked towards the door then stopped. "I suggest that maybe you announce your decision at the Grand Ball tomorrow night. To let the whole school know at once and tell the truth." Kimi opened the door and left with a smile on her face.

-------

**-The night of the Grand Ball-**

As the students of Ouran arrived to the ballroom, they were in constant awe by how beautiful everything looked. Kyouya was very proud of himself and prided the comments he got from everyone. Kyouya walked around greeting the students that were coming in while looking for Tamaki and the others at the same time.

Eventually, he found them talking outside where no one really was paying much attention to. Not even the craziest fan girls were really trying to find them.

"Oh, Kyouya. We were just about to go out and look for you." Tamaki said with a smile.

"I was looking for you. Why are you over here?" Kyouya asked.

"Well… we can't get a hold of Haruhi." Hikaru said.

"We tried her cell phone, her house phone and her dad. We got nothing. No one picked up." Kaoru had counted with his fingers.

"We're getting worried Kyou-chan." Hunny frowned.

Kyouya started to think. "Well… there's not much we can do right now. Besides we have to make that announcement in one minute so meet at the central staircase." Kyouya started to walk off. Everyone gave each other worried glances and walked slowly behind following Kyouya.

As everyone walked onto the central staircase, everyone's attention started to shift over to the very handsome young men that were making their way up the stairs.

Kimi had just entered the ballroom as the hosts were making their way up the stairs. Coincidentally, Haruhi had just arrived to as Haruka. She was wearing a very pretty, dark amber evening dress.

Haruhi looked to her side because she felt like someone was staring at her… turns out; Kimi was staring daggers into her. "O-oh. Kimi-san… You look very pretty tonight." Haruhi tried to smile.

Kimi didn't say anything. She just stared at her and then walked off. Haruhi followed in after a few seconds later.

"… Thank you and have a wonderful evening." Tamaki had just finished off the announcement. In the distance, he saw someone walk into the ballroom in an amber dress and he instantly new it was Haruhi… as Haruka.

Kyouya unintentionally noticed that Tamaki was just kind of staring off into space and reflexively asked, "What are you looking at?"

"Kyou-chan. Haruka is here." Hunny winked.

Everyone dispersed around the crowd of people and Tamaki was heading over to Haruhi but some girls had gotten in his way.

"Hi Tamaki-kun!" They said in unison.

Tamaki looked at them with a blank expression for a moment then he snapped back into reality and suddenly changed his attitude. "Well hello gorgeous ones. How may I be of help to you?" He smiled amazingly.

Haruhi had also been bombarded by people who wanted to talk with her, who were mostly guys. "Hey Haruka-san. Where's Fujioka-kun?"

"Oh, heh heh… He couldn't make it. He said he had a lot of homework and studying to do." Haruhi said sheepishly.

"Haruhi-kun has been gone a lot since you started coming to school here…" said a girl. "What a coincidence…"

Haruhi had been talking to the group of people for a while until a waltz started playing and most of the students got together with their dates and started dancing. Haruhi walked away and saw Hikaru and Kaoru standing talking each other. She walked over to them. "Hello." She said with a small sigh.

The twins looked at her suspiciously. "Hmmm? What's wrong with you?"

Haruhi quickly put on a cheery smile, one that they would always see on Hunny. "Nothing! Anyway, where's everyone else? I want to say 'hello'."

Again, they just stared at her oddly. "They're around."

Haruhi smiled again and walked away weirdly.

"Something's up." Kaoru said. Hikaru nodded in agreement.

--------

Kimi had noticed Tamaki was unpleasantly surrounded with girls that wanted him to dance with them. Of course she got annoyed and walked to the crowd. Some girls had seen her walking towards them and they started to get nervous.

"Uh… You know, we should get going. See you around Tamaki-kun!" said the girls that hadn't already left.

"O-oh, alright." Tamaki had a confused expression on his face. He had watched as the girls left.

"… Ahem…"

Tamaki turned around to see Kimi standing in front of him, hands folded in front of her and a small gentle smile with gentle eyes. "Hello."

Kimi's tone was more different than usual. Tamaki could hear that Kimi sounded more relaxed and less tense but he didn't really take it like it should be worried about.

"Well hi there, Kimi. You look lovely as always." Tamaki said with a smile.

Kimi's smile just grew a bit wider.

Another slow song had just started to play and Tamaki made the gesture of asking her to dance with him and Kimi gladly took the offer.

When they started dancing, Kimi wanted to make small talk and so she started, "…Tamaki-kun?"

"Hm?" Tamaki looked at her.

"What do you think of Fujioka Haruka-san?"

Tamaki's facial expression went blank. "…She reminds me a lot of Haruhi in a way…"

"…Do you like her?" Kimi asked sternly.

The way Kimi spoke those words made Tamaki question his feelings again. He had just gotten over his phase of intense thinking… he didn't think he could handle any more of it. "Who? Haruka? No! … I mean I've only known her for a little while. How could someone develop feelings that fast?" Tamaki made it up.

Kimi looked at Tamaki. They had stopped dancing now. _'…You don't know do you? I fell in love with you… ever since the day you talked with me and made me feel important.'_ Kimi smiled her small smile again but Tamaki noticed her eyes were sad. "…Excuse me…" She said and walked away.

Tamaki looked confused again. "Why does that keep happening?" Tamaki thought for a second and then sniffed his armpits quickly. "Nope… I smell like my shower." He sighed and then walked towards the outside. It was a brilliant night: all the stars were twinkling and the moon shone beautifully. Tamaki leaned forward so that his elbows were on the railing.

'…_Do you like her?'_ Tamaki repeated what Kimi had said. To be honest, he never considered this thought as an option as to why he was having these weird feelings when he was around Haruhi. Obviously, that would be the most likely answer but who was Tamaki to think logically?

He stood there thinking about it… and it was starting to make a bit more sense than what he had previously thought which would be too embarrassing to say.

"…Tamaki-kun?"

Tamaki heard a sweet girl's voice call his name. It wasn't Kimi's voice, so it had to be…

"Oh… Haruhi- Ka! I mean Haruka!" Tamaki stood up straight and looked at the beautiful girl in the amber dress.

Haruhi giggled. "I've been looking for you, you know. No one knew where you went, not even Kyouya oddly enough." She walked to the railing and put her hands on it while looking up at the night sky.

Tamaki just watched her. Then he put his elbow back on the railing staring into the darkness of the night.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki since he wasn't saying anything. "You're thinking of _that_ something again, aren't you?"

"Huh?" Tamaki said shocked.

"I figured you were thinking about the thing that was bothering you a few days ago. Since you're so quiet." She analyzed his surprised look and smiled again. "I'm right, aren't I?"

There was a pause.

Haruhi kept her gaze on Tamaki. "Do you want to talk about it? It might help to get it off your chest." She stared into his eyes and smiled her sweet innocent smile.

"No. It's nothing to be worried too much about. I'm fine really." Tamaki said straightening his posture again.

"…Tamaki-kun…"

"Hm?"

---------

Kimi was walking around the ballroom looking for Tamaki after she had to pull her emotions back into composure. She had asked all the host club members if they saw Tamaki but they didn't know where he was.

Then suddenly, something told her to look outside…

---------

"…Look at me." Haruhi said.

Tamaki stuttered his movements as he shyly looked at Haruhi. Avoiding to look at her directly into her eyes because it made him feel weird.

--------

Kimi saw a tall dark figure standing outside. She had a good feeling it was Tamaki but what was he doing?

--------

"…I knew it…" Haruhi whispered. _'He won't look at me directly.' _She raised her right hand and put it on Tamaki's face, moving it slightly so that their eyes could meet.

Tamaki's skin crawled when she touched his face and he blushed when he had to look her straight into those gorgeous brown eyes.

…Then Haruhi unconsciously brought Tamaki's head down and he couldn't phase in on what was happening…

--------

Kimi neared the outside. "Ta-!" then she stopped abruptly. Her mouth slowly dropped open. She couldn't believe what she was seeing--

Haruhi was kissing _her_ Tamaki!

"…Fujioka…Haruhi…" Kimi clenched her fists as tight as she could._ 'That's it! I've had! It's time for payback!'_

~To be continued…~

----------

A/N: xDDDD So?! How did you like it? This was a really long chapter. And the plot thickens even more!!! Mwahahaha…. Gosh… I've been waiting so long to finally type this out and it turned out to be a lot better than it did when I was writing it out, lol. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought! A thousand thank you's!

~BlissfulTranquility


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello and welcome back! Sorry I've taken so long… I hope you've all enjoyed this story so far. This chapter is obviously a continuation of chapter 7. So, I'll leave for now and I really appreciate all of those who have reviewed and gave their thoughts! Thank you! =D

-----------

Chapter 8- What is at Risk…?

Kimi stood there staring at them clenching her fists and grinding her teeth. Her fingernails were digging into her skin to the point she was almost about to bleed. "…It's time to drop the bomb." She turned around and stomped off into the ballroom.

-----------

Haruhi slowly pulled away from Tamaki. She quickly looked down and blushed as Tamaki turned away and did the same.

"Uh… it's uh…" Haruhi tried to talk.

"…Um, yeah…" Tamaki stuttered.

There was an awkward silence.

"Oh, there you are." Kyouya had walked by at just the right time. He was looking for Tamaki. "I just heard from Kimiko that Suoh-san was going to make an announcement in a few minutes. She said it was important for everyone to hear. You too… Haruka."

"Oh okay." Haruhi smiled.

Kyouya walked off inside the ballroom, Haruhi slowly following him. Tamaki had already started to walk off ahead of her but he stopped and turned around to look at Haruhi, catching her gaze. "…We should hurry, Haruka."

Haruhi looked at him. "Yeah…"

When Tamaki turned back around, Haruhi walked behind him slowly and touched her lips. _'…What a rush…'_ She put her hand down and caught up with Tamaki still keeping her distance to make sure nothing seemed too suspicious.

------------

Kimi had found Suoh-san standing with some other teachers talking about random adult things. She nicely asked to talk with him and pulled him aside to where no one could hear them. Kimi immediately had an overpowering tone in her voice. "I think _now_ is a good time to make that announcement Suoh-san."

"I beg your pardon? Now?" Suoh-san asked in disbelief.

"Yes…" Kimi composed herself. "I do believe that all the students are present in the ballroom."

Suoh-san wasn't sure what to do. "Junni-san, I don't understand why this is so important to you."

Kimi looked at him with hard eyes. "I thought it was this school's pride to not have any kind of disgrace among students. Lying to the whole student body… is despicable. Does it not bother you that even your son, had kept this from you? All for her sake to stay in this school? Fujioka Haruhi-san is not worthy to be at such a school like this."

Suoh-san hadn't thought about how Tamaki would have known about it all along. It hurt him, yes but… Kimi was right… to a point. "All right."

Kimi just smiled and they both walked to the central staircase. All the students started to notice the Head Master and Kimiko; they began quieting.

"Hm?" Hikaru and Kaoru were with Hunny and Mori.

"What's going on?" Hunny asked. Mori just shook his head.

"Looks like he is about to make the announcement." Kyouya said. Kyouya, Tamaki, and Haruhi were walking towards Hikaru and the others. They were by themselves near an empty table.

"Attention everyone." Kimi took a microphone. She told Suoh-san she would tell everyone. "My name is Junni Kimiko. I am here tonight to tell all the students… and teachers something very important."

Many students were talking to each other. "What is Kimiko-san doing?" some murmured.

"It has been discovered that a student here at Ouran High School has been holding something from everyone here. Something that should obtain punishment." Kimi continued.

"What is Kimi-chan talking about?" More students started asking.

The host club instantly knew what she was talking about. Haruhi begin to sweat in anxiety, as well as the others. "How did she find out?" Hikaru said in a harsh tone.

"No… It can't be…" Haruhi's voice was shaking.

Kimi was looking around the ballroom and finally saw Haruhi with the host club. She could see the scared look in her eyes and all she could do was give a small evil smile. "I have found that this student has lied. They have lied about their gender, their name and now they have lied once again for something which I do not fully comprehend."

Tamaki was just staring at Kimi. "…."

Kyouya was even angry. "Kimiko… this is such a childish act. Tattling just to get your way."

"This student even joined our beloved host club for reasons, I also do not know."

Everyone was shocked at that sentence. They all knew that the only person who joined was Fujioka Haruhi but they knew he wasn't here at the ball.

The host club all stared at where Haruhi was. Haruhi, she had her head down, her hands clenched. Hunny was the only one who caught a glimpse of a tear fall. Suddenly, there were two men who had come up from behind the hosts. They both grabbed a hold of Haruhi's arms. "AH! What are you doing, let go!" Haruhi yelled. They swiftly brought Haruhi to the central staircase.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Hikaru yelled.

The hosts ran after the two men who were holding Haruhi. Everyone was rattled by the sudden commotion of the host club.

"What's going on?!" Everyone asked.

When the two men brought Haruhi to the central staircase, Suoh-san was startled. "What are you doing? Let go of this student immediately." He said. They let go and walked away. Suoh-san knelt down to Haruhi who was on her knees. "I'm sorry… Fujioka-san." Haruhi started to cry a bit more.

"Right here." Kimi gestured to Haruhi. "Is Fujioka Haruka-san. Fujioka Haruhi-san's supposed cousin." Kimi walked over to her. "Unfortunately, Haruhi does not have a cousin of that name… So who is this person?"

Hunny, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki and Kyouya all had exasperated expressions on their faces. They didn't know what to do.

The students were all confused… they waited for what was going to happen.

Haruhi finally looked up at Kimi. "You're awful Kimiko…" Was all she could get herself to say.

Kimi just smirked and put her hand on Haruhi's wig. "This person is none other…" She pulled off the wig, took a hold of her arm and pulled her up. "Than Fujioka Haruhi… HERself!"

Everyone was shocked. They all started talking to each other.

Hunny ran up the stairs to Haruhi's side and so did Mori.

Kimi let go of Haruhi and went on with her little speech. Haruhi slowly fell to her knees again. Hunny knelt down next to her "Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Fujioka Haruhi has always been female. She lied about being a male to join the host club." Suoh-san walked over to Kimi and took the microphone away from her before she could add something else. "I believe… you've said enough for now." Kimi just walked off. She knew her work was done.

"Seeing as how Haruhi has violated rules of our school… I'm sorry to have to say this, but. Fujioka Haruhi-san, you will have to be…"

"No, don't say it…" Tamaki said quietly.

"…Suspended from school for the rest of the year."

"What?" Kimi was surprised. "I thought she was supposed to be expelled!" She said angrily.

Suoh-san covered the mic with his hand. "What she did is not severe enough to be expelled from this school, Junni-san."

Kyouya and the others had walked up to comfort Haruhi. He looked at Kimi and they both gave each other equally intense glares. Kimi was the one to look away. Haruhi couldn't move. Hunny was rubbing her back while Mori was sitting with them. Hikaru and Kaoru were talking with some students about what was going on but they didn't really answer.

Tamaki was standing a little off from where Haruhi was and Kimi walked to him. "… I did this for you, Tamaki…"

Tamaki looked at Kimi. His expression was like nothing she had ever seen. His eyes were so filled with disappointment; she couldn't look at him anymore. "What… What are you to gain from this? How could you ruin something that was so precious to me?" He said in a way that was painful to hear. Such disappointment in his tone.

Kimi turned her head back at him, trying to explain. "Tamaki, she was-"

"No… I'm sorry Kimi but I don't want to hear what you have to say. What you did was wrong. You don't know our story," and then Tamaki just walked off.

Kimi was speechless. After a moment, she looked at the scene that was before her. Although she was satisfied with what had happened, she didn't expect Tamaki to be upset with her. She knew she had to explain to him though. "As long as Fujioka-san is out of the picture, there is no need for me to worry right now…"

----------

**-The Next Day-**

"What?! You can't be serious!"

"Yes. I'm sorry but she broke those rules. Fujioka-san, please try to understand."

"Haruhi… why would you do this?"

"It's not like-"

"No Haruhi. That's enough…"

"Unfortunately this will be on your school record… I'm sorry, but Fujioka Haruhi is suspended from school."

---------

"….I'm sorry… everyone."

----------

A/N: Whoa… I had like a rush while writing this, lol. I hope you all liked it! I did :) It's been so long since I've updated. Please make sure to leave a review! I'll make sure to try and update my other stories as well. Thank you for reading my lovely readers!

~BlissfullTranquility


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello everybody. I hope you enjoyed that last chapter and I hope this one will be just as good! But, how would I know? x] So… I don't know what else to say but, enjoy the read :)

------------------

Chapter 9- Changing

It was the following Monday after the Grand Ball. The Host Club was closed for the day; actually, it was going to be secretly suspended for a few days by order of Tamaki's father. He wanted to talk with Tamaki and so he was summoned to his office. Everyone else was in the third music room.

Many students were still talking about what happened at the ball and many others were talking about different rumors being spread and frankly Hikaru, for one, had had enough.

"Have you guys heard these stupid rumors? Why the hell would someone spread those?" Hikaru stood up pounding his fist on the table where he was sitting. Kaoru furrowed his eyebrows, upset, as he tried to calm Hikaru and making him sit back down.

Kyouya was standing near them holding his arm across his chest, the other arm holding his chin. He looked as if he was thinking. "People make up rumors to satisfy their false information and hopes. They twist the truth and tell others that know nothing so that they become followers and because of that, the people who made up those lies feel empowered." Kyouya was loosely talking about Kimiko.

Hunny shook his head. He was upset about the rumors too. "I've heard the rumors too, though and not all of them are about Haruhi." He looked at Hikaru hoping if he heard it, he would feel slightly better. "There was one about Kimi-chan that I think could be true."

"What was that about, Hunny senpai?" Kaoru asked. Everyone listened with their ears wide open.

"Well," Hunny began, "Takashi and I overheard a few girls in class talking about Kimi-chan, today. One of them actually said she used to be best friends with Kimi-chan but I guess they became distant after entering high school. The girl said that the few times she talked with Kimi-chan, she was always with Tama-chan. When the girl would ask about Tama-chan to her, Kimi-chan would become all defensive and angry."

As Hunny went on about the rumor, Kyouya realized something. "Of course…" Everyone looked at Kyouya. "I should have realized this sooner. Kimiko is infatuated with Tamaki. So much so that she thinks she might be in love with him."

"That must be it. It explains all of her actions up until now. Kimi has wanted to get rid of Haruhi since she saw "Haruka." It all makes sense." Kaoru said.

"She was eliminating the one thing that got in her way to be with Tamaki." Hikaru said.

Hunny and Mori both nodded at what everyone was saying. "…Except Kimi-chan is so blinded by her infatuation with Tama-chan, she can't see that he loves someone else more than he can notice." Hunny whispered to Mori.

Mori whispered back, "The same goes for Haruhi."

-----------

Tamaki waited patiently to enter his father's office. He was still upset about everything and he kept replaying what happened at the ball over and over in his head.

"Tamaki…" His father opened the door and gestured for him to go in.

Tamaki stood up and walked into his father's office. He closed the door himself and took a seat across from the desk. Tamaki waited.

"…Tamaki… about the Host Club." Yuzuru said. "We might have to disband it."

Tamaki stared at his father, astonished. "Wha… Why?"

"…"

"Is it because of Haruhi?" Tamaki said. "It wasn't her fault she had to lie. We all made her stay in the host club. We made her do the work and get customers. We all are responsible. Haruhi did nothing, father."

"Even so, Tamaki. Fujioka-san went along with it. She could have backed down. She could have said no. But she didn't. Therefore, she is just as responsible."

"Father, you don't know the reason why she had to stay." Tamaki looked at his father then quickly looking away.

"Then why don't you tell me?"

Tamaki was reluctant but soon enough he told his father everything. How Haruhi broke the vase, how clueless she was, everything… except how she was struck by lightning. "You see, Haruhi didn't deserve to be suspended. It wasn't her fault. Not literally."

"… The host club will be suspended for the rest of the week and… Haruhi will still be suspended. I cannot lift those punishments. But because you have told me what really happened, Haruhi will have her suspension lessened and I will make sure that this isn't on her record. Fujioka-san is too good of a student for something this petty to hold her back." Yuzuru looked at his son.

"Father…" Tamaki was happy and wanted to cry but he managed to keep his composure.

-----------

Haruhi was lying on the couch. She was bored. She had nothing to do, nothing to study. Her dad was at work and should be coming home soon. Haruhi was alone. She looked out the window and saw dark clouds. It was already raining slightly and Haruhi became nervous. "Why do we have to live in a part of Japan where there are always thunderstorms?"

Haruhi got off the couch after a while and walked into the kitchen. She wanted to eat something. She decided a simple piece of toasted bread with a little butter would be fine for now. She only wanted to eat a little bit. Then she would make lunch for her dad.

As Haruhi took out the bread she heard thunder. It made her jump a little but she proceeded to take out the bread and butter. Haruhi put the bread in the toaster and pushed the button down. She waited and again heard a roll of thunder.

The toast popped up and Haruhi went to take them out. She kind of burnt them and so the toast was hot. She tried to pick them up with her fingers but it hurt so then she grabbed a fork and took out a piece. When she grabbed the other one, this time, there was a flash of lightning in front of her house and Haruhi felt a shockwave run through her body. She fell to the ground, stunned.

Ranka had just then entered the house, knowing Haruhi would be frightened by the storm. Instead he saw her on the ground. "Haruhi!!" He ran to her and held her in his arms. She wasn't waking up. Ranka struggled to get his cell phone and called 911.

----------

Tamaki walked into the third music room. He was going to tell them that Haruhi was going to come back to school soon but when he entered the room, everyone was up on their feet scrambling to leave. "Where? What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Kyouya just got a call from Fujioka-san that Haruhi was electrocuted or something." Hikaru shouted.

"What?" Tamaki's happy expression was diminished. He then ran out the building faster than everyone else.

Kyouya was starting to realize what had been going on with Tamaki and Haruhi. He believed everyone in the host club was finally starting to realize it.

----------

Haruhi woke up in a hospital bed. Her head was in a lot of pain. She looked around and saw her dad sitting next to the bed. He leaned over to look at Haruhi.

"Hey… How are you feeling?" He said sweetly.

"My head hurts… What happened? I can't remember." Haruhi put her hand on her forehead, rubbing it.

"You were making toast and… you got electrocuted. You are so prone to getting hurt, Haruhi. Please be more careful."

Haruhi smirked. "I did? Wow… Well, I won't do anything like that again. I promise, dad."

_'Dad...' _Ranka looked at Haruhi again. She… seemed different. Did she go back to her old self?

There was a loud shouting outside. Nurses were screaming "you can't go back there!" and others were yelling back "we don't care!" Haruhi had a feeling of who they were.

The door opened and Tamaki rushed through the door. "Haruhi are you okay?"

"I think I am. My head just hurts." Haruhi looked as everyone else came into the room and the door closed after Kyouya talked to the doctor.

Hunny looked at Haruhi. "How could you electrocute yourself again?" He had tears in his eyes.

Haruhi laughed at Hunny. "I don't know. I remember I was hit by the lightning… Why did I do something so idiotic?" She laughed at herself again.

"Kyouya, is she different to you?" Kaoru asked.

"It certainly seems that way." He agreed.

"I only vaguely remember some things… I'm suspended from school right?" Haruhi said sadly.

Everyone nodded. "I see." Haruhi looked at everyone. "Well-"

"Haruhi you will be coming back to school. In two weeks. I reasoned with my father…" Tamaki said slowly.

Haruhi glowed with Happiness. "Really? That's great! Thank you so much Tamaki _senpai_."

Now everyone knew. Haruhi getting shocked turned her regular self back. She was no longer girly. She was regular old Haruhi. They all looked at her. She didn't seem to really remember much of what had happened over the past few weeks and this disturbed Tamaki the most. "Does she not… remember what happened then?"

"Haruhi. It's nice to know you're okay." Ranka sensed the sudden tension. So he wanted to lift Haruhi's mood. So he hugged her as the others had to leave by the doctor's order when he entered the room.

Haruhi watched as the host club left the room. She had her eyes on Tamaki. _'Did I really… kiss Tamaki senpai?'_

-----------

A/N: Yay! Updated :) I will be working on LND the next time I get the chance. I hope you all liked this chapter! I finally remembered that Tamaki's father's name was Yuzuru. So I started using it. Haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 10 will come soon! Thanks~

~BlissfulTranquility


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello! Finally chapter 10 is here! Thank you all for being patient with me :D I've always had a hard time with transitioning my stories from one thing to another. I hope you all enjoy! :)

.:.:.:.:.

Chapter 10- Confrontation

"I'm surprised the hospital released you." Ranka was still happy about it though. Ranka was unlocking the door to their apartment. It had been about three and a half hours since Haruhi had been admitted to the hospital. The doctors have never seen someone get struck by electrical jolts and be almost completely fine in a matter of hours. Haruhi was certainly a lucky girl for that but for being struck by them in the first place... well, one could argue that she has _bad_ luck.

Haruhi and her father entered the apartment and Haruhi went straight to her room. "I think I'll just stay in my room for a while." Ranka watched away to her room, closing her bedroom door behind her.

He gave a small smile. Ranka started to walk towards his room. As he went in, he took off his shoes near the door and took off his jacket. He sat on the edge of his bed and had a smirk on his face. "... And I was just starting to like the girl-y Haruhi."

After Haruhi closed her door, she plopped down onto her bed; her face firmly planted in her blankets and her legs partially dangling off the edge. She laid there quietly for a few seconds and then she shifted her body so that she was looking up at the ceiling. Haruhi was starting to remember the kiss she shared with Tamaki. It was the only thing she remembered vividly. The sensation was... out of this world to her. Haruhi had never felt anything like it.

Haruhi didn't really understand why she was feeling like she did. She suddenly remembered Tamaki's expression at the hospital after she had said she only remembered some things that had happened to her and at school and felt a little concerned. _'He looked upset about something.'_ Soon, Haruhi's mind started to drift- she softly touched her lips and slightly blushed.

Haruhi turned over and stuffed her face into her pillow and flailed around in her bed. "What have I done all this time?" She shouted into her pillow.

She turned her head to see what time it was- it was still only evening. She would be going back to school in two weeks. She'd have to keep herself occupied somehow during that time.

She would also have to figure out how to respond to her classmates if they asked her about what she did/had done. How was she supposed to answer their questions when she couldn't remember everything? Haruhi threw her head back into pillow.

"This is ridiculous!"

.:.:.:.:.

Tamaki had arrived home about an hour ago from the hospital. He had locked himself up in his room and no one could get him out. Granted, it was late but he still had to eat his dinner- which he never did. The cooks were quite upset.

Whenever Tamaki seemed down, he would stay put in his room.

The maids figured that out some time ago.

Tamaki was just laying on his bed, his legs and arms stretched out. He was thinking about Haruhi. He didn't want to think about her or that kiss though... Just the thought of Haruhi not remembering; it hurt him and he didn't know exactly why. However on the other hand, if she did remember, he would be flabbergasted. To the point he would think it surreal. "I just can't win in either scenario!" Tamaki cried. He held his hands on his head while he squirmed. Suddenly, a thought had crossed his mind. He sat up quickly and fisted his right hand into the palm of his left. "But wait! It shouldn't matter if Haruhi remembers! The fact that she did it in the first place must mean something...! Right?" The frown upon his face turned into a goofy, happy smile. "Yes, it should mean that we share the same feelings!" He said with glee. Oh, how happy that thought made him. "I just have to tell her-" Tamaki froze. He didn't realize he would have to confront Haruhi. How would he go about doing it? When would he do it? And where? When he thought about actually telling Haruhi about his feelings, he started to become nervous and his happiness had quickly disappeared.

Tamaki fell back onto his bed with a sullen expression, his mind wrapped around how he could possibly muster up the courage to tell Haruhi how he felt.

Tamaki grabbed his pillow that was beside him and put it over his face. "...Thinking this much really hurts my head..."

.:.:.:.:.

It had been a a few days since the Host club went to visit Haruhi at the hospital. Everything and everyone was starting to get back to normal but there were always questions, here and there, asking if Haruhi was alright. Most of Haruhi's customers still frequented the club. However, they still had a hard time trying to think of Haruhi as anything but a boy. If anything, they hoped Haruhi would still be their friend.

When the club hours were over, everyone was cleaning up the place; putting away tea sets and all that.

It was a nice day today but it felt a bit lonely without Haruhi around. As each day went on, it got a bit more lonesome. But on the flip side, it meant Haruhi was that much closer to coming back to school.

"It's quite a disappointment that we aren't making as much profit as we used to." Kyouya noted. Kyouya was sitting at a table with his laptop.

"Come on Kyouya! You're really just worried about our profits right now?" Tamaki pouted. He was sitting on the couch nearby.

Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "Well, we have to make up for what we had lost during that suspension of the club. Plus the expenses of the ball."

"Can't we do a cosplay or something?" Hikaru asked while handing Kaoru a tray with a plate on it.

"We could. However I was thinking that we could do something we haven't done in a while. Or something completely brand new."

Hunny pranced over to Kyouya after he had handed Mori something. "Like what? I don't have any ideas, Kyou-chan."

Kyouya thought for a moment. Now that the entire school knows that Haruhi is a girl, she can't be involved with the host club anymore. But Kyouya wanted Haruhi to be apart of the club in some way or another. _'If the problem here is solely based on Haruhi's gender...' _Kyouya's face lit up as he mulled over his idea._ 'Then maybe-'_

Before Kyouya could tell of his idea, the door to the third music room had opened.

To their surprise- it was Kimi. She didn't come by the club that much after what had happened at the ball. She stood at the entrance while still holding onto the door handle. She did seem a bit different. Her expression seemed tattered and unhappy but she had come with a purpose. That much was already clear.

"Kimi..." Tamaki turned around on the couch and looked at her. "Why are you here?" He said this with a calm and gentle tone but it hit Kimi like a knife through the chest.

Kimi knew that they probably weren't pleased with her showing after what she had done at the ball. She didn't regret what she had done. She felt as though she needed to because she liked Tamaki so much. Kimi believed that she should fight for what she wanted and that was what she did. "Um, if you don't mind... I would like to speak with Tamaki-kun. Preferably alone."

Everyone just kind of blankly stared at one another. Kyouya, however, figured what Kimi wanted to talk to Tamaki about.

"Well, since you asked..." Hikaru bluntly stated.

"Hikaru." Kaoru glared at his brother.

Kimi entered the room as everyone started to make their way out. She stayed near the door. Tamaki stayed near the couch- he was now standing.

Kyouya was the last one to exit the room and he stopped when he was out of Tamaki's line of vision. "...Keep in mind of where Tamaki stands... You can't force upon your views to someone else so easily. Especially not him." With that being said, Kyouya walked off. Kimi didn't want to listen to Kyouya. What could he possibly understand about how she feels? And she wasn't _forcing_ anything onto Tamaki. Or so she thought.

Kimi looked at Tamaki. He was still standing next to the couch, expressionless.

For the moment.

She walked over to him. Maybe closing the gap between them would make their talk a little less awkward.

"So, what did you want to speak with me?" Tamaki said with a smile. He had sat down once Kimi sat in a chair. She was sitting with her arms extended in front of her, set on her knees.

Kimi was surprised. Tamaki sounded fine. To top it off, he was smiling. As if nothing had happened between them. _'Why? Why are you smiling...? After what I did?' _She looked down and clenched her hands into fists.

Tamaki noticed Kimi didn't look happy but now she seemed angry. "What... what is it? Are you okay?"

Kimi looked at him. Her face was full of hurt and anger. "Why do you act as if nothing happened?" Kimi sounded as if she were in pain. The words she spoke came slowly and yet they were harsh.

Tamaki looked at Kimi. Her eyes were scary. He had never seen someone, much less a girl, that showed so much anguish in their eyes. "What.. do you mean?"

"I'm talking about what I did at the ball! Are you not mad at me?" Kimi said angrily.

Tamaki was confused. Is she mad at him for not being angry at her? "Am I supposed to?"

"Yes!" Kimi stated. She looked down again. "I thought you would hate me... For what I did to Fujioka-san at the ball. But I did what I did for a reason."

"Kimi... I don't hate you." Tamaki paused for a short moment. "I was really upset at what you did and I figured that there was some sort a reason- what that reason may be, I don't know. I am disappointed but I don't hate you."

Kimi was silent. She didn't know if Tamaki actually hating her would be worse than him saying he was disappointed. "...I don't like her..."

Tamaki didn't catch what Kimi just said but he didn't have to ask.

"I don't like Fujioka-san. I never liked her." Kimi looked at Tamaki again.

"O-oh..."

"...When I found out that Fujioka-san was acting as a boy, I flew into a rage. What would acting as a boy do you? Just to get close to the hosts? I thought hard about it." Tamaki closed his eyes. He continued to listen to Kimi and didn't say anything. "Then I thought... if she was trying to get close to you; that just made me even more angry... I noticed that you two were oddly friendly. So I came up with the plan to tell the whole student body about her and what she did. I wanted her expelled. Gone. Away from you. But my plan failed as Fujioka-san only got a suspension..." Kimi felt tears starting to form and so she looked down. It didn't really help since the tears fell onto her hand.

Tamaki knew that Kimi didn't know the whole story. She jumped to the conclusion she did because she lacked information. He couldn't blame her though. To be honest... Tamaki felt as though everything was his fault. He made Haruhi join the host club. "Kimi, all I'm going to say is that Haruhi didn't join the host club on her own accord... she was forced to."

"What?" Kimi looked at Tamaki again. Tamaki has no intention of telling her anything more. He just moved on.

"What I don't understand... is why you wanted her gone."

Kimi couldn't believe it. How could he _not_ know? "You... You can't tell? Is it really not obvious?" _'Tamaki really is dense.'_ Kimi thought.

Maybe the fact that he now knows his feelings for Haruhi made him not give any other girl the time of day. Maybe everything he did in the host club really was just for show.

"Tamaki... I wanted her gone because I felt threatened." She said. "You... like Fujioka-san, don't you?"

Tamaki's heart suddenly skipped a beat.

Kimi had figured as much. She looked at Tamaki and he had the expression that she was right. "Heh... your silence tells me that what I said must be true."

"Kimi..."

"Don't try and hide it. I know I can't win. Fujioka-san has already taken your heart." A tear had fallen down Kimi's cheek. "I saw... you two together at the ball. I saw you two kiss." Kimi tried to hold back her tears but it was hard. She was getting choked up. The strained feeling in the back of her throat was there, telling her to just cry. "It really hurts... seeing the one you have feelings for kiss someone else. My heart broke. I literally felt like someone had stabbed it; I felt that pain in my my chest." Some lucky tears managed to escape from Kimi's eyes. Kimi looked at Tamaki. "I don't want you to like Fujioka-san... I really don't." Kimi sat there silently. She wanted to leave but she couldn't move her legs.

Tamaki didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should have comforted her or not. Kimi was heart broken. How could he comfort the girl who has confessed to him but he could not return the feelings?

"I'm... sorry," was all he could bring himself to say.

.:.:.:.:.

A/N: I wanted to put in something more but then it just got too long for my liking. Plus this wasn't exactly how I had imagined it to be. I kind of wanted it to be more... angry than it turned out, lol. Oh well, I suppose it's okay xI. I'm fine with this bitter-sweet ending... ish. Anyways, I'm so happy I'm done with this chapter! I think Chapter 11 will be the last :( I already have in mind an epilogue though :)

Thank you for reading! Please review~! :D

~Bliss


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This is the last chapter! It's kind of... really long... so please bear with it... I hope it doesn't bore you... :'O

But if it doesn't, enjoy! :D

.:.:.:.:.

Chapter 11- Remembering Something Important

Haruhi's suspension was now finally over and tomorrow, Haruhi would be going back to school. The Host Club was excited for her to be back as well as her other classmates. The only one who wasn't to terribly thrilled... was Haruhi.

Haruhi was in her room, staring at her bed. There, lay Ouran's two uniforms. They had been spread out on her bed since she got out of the shower earlier that morning. She didn't know what to wear. She was so used to being in the boy's uniform and it was more comfortable but... Haruhi knew that the whole school knows that she's a girl and wearing the dress felt weird.

Haruhi walked across her room to her closet, staring at the hanging clothes that were there. Haruhi sighed. "I guess... I'll stick to this."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"I'M A TERRIBLE HUMAN BEING!" Tamaki cried out loud, practically into Kyouya's ear. Tamaki had decided to show up to Kyouya's house, unexpectedly, telling him about what had happened between him and Kimi the other day. He felt so guilty that he couldn't keep it to himself anymore.

"...Uh-huh." Kyouya said quietly. He wasn't paying that much attention to Tamaki because he showed up when Kyouya was doing his homework. Not that he ever payed much attention to his other rantings before.

"I'M SUCH A HYPOCRITE!" Tamaki wailed.

"...Mm-hm." Kyouya continued doing his homework.

"I REALLY MADE HER CRY!" Tamaki fell onto the ground and slumped over the table where Kyouya was working. He looked at Kyouya and realized he wasn't listening. "Kyouya... You're not listening to me." Tamaki's dramatic tears started to form in his eyes.

"I am listening; you're a terrible, hypocritical human being that made a girl cry." Kyouya didn't even look up from his paper.

Tamaki's bottom lip quivered. "YOU'RE SOOO MEAN!"

"You're the one who said it." Kyouya was becoming irritated with Tamaki's whining. There was just no way he would get a lot done with him here.

Kyouya turned to look at Tamaki finally. His face was that of a lost puppy. "Tamaki. I'm sure Kimiko will be fine."

Tamaki's face lit up with hope. "R-really?"

"Yes. Kimiko is a tough girl."

Tamaki sat up on his knees across from Kyouya. His hands in fists on his legs, his head steadily facing down at the table. "But... You didn't see the look on her face. It was so full of pain." Tamaki closed his eyes. "I never want to see that face on someone ever again."

Kyouya sighed. "Well, there isn't much you can do to help her. This may sound cliché but... the best way to heal a broken heart is time."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Haruhi was finally returning to school today. It was the talk of the whole school. Most were excited, some were a little anxious, and others just didn't know how to feel.

The Host Club was closed for the day to throw a welcoming party for Haruhi after school. They were probably the ones who were most happy to have Haruhi back.

As Haruhi walked out of her house, she stopped after going down the stairs of the apartment building. "I can do this. I'm just over thinking things." Haruhi told herself this all morning. Her "mantra" for the day.

"Everything will be fine. It'll be like nothing ever happened. They are all understanding..." Haruhi brushed away some hair that was in her face. She stood up straight, took a deep breath and breathed out and walked her normal route to school.

"I can do this."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Ootori Kyouya-san. Suoh-sama will speak with you now."

Kyouya stood up and walked into Yuzuru's office. As he entered he noticed that Yuzuru seemed rather busy- his desk was cluttered with files and he was rustling through some other papers. Yuzuru looked up from his desk and saw Kyouya patiently waiting at the door. "Oh! Kyouya, please have a seat." He smiled warmly. "You said you had something to tell me correct? About Fujioka Haruhi and the Host club?"

Kyouya had sat in a nearby chair. He pushed up his glasses and looked Yuzuru in the eye. "Yes... Actually, I was hoping you would consider letting Haruhi stay in the Host club."

Yuzuru had a puzzled look on his face. "Kyouya, I understand that Haruhi means a lot to everyone in the Host club... however, having her stay would defeat the purpose of having such a club in the first place, no?"

Kyouya gave Yuzuru a smile, hiding the smug look in his eyes. "Then... may I propose a suggestion?"

**-Approximately 30 minutes later-**

"Thank you for your time Suoh-san." Kyouya closed the office door behind him. He slightly bowed to the woman that showed him into Yuzuru's office and walked away into the halls of the school, making his way to the third music room.

When Kyouya finally arrived, he opened the door and noticed that all the decorations he had told everyone to put up were barely moved. "What... is this?"

"Oh Kyouya, you're back." Hikaru said. He was sitting with Kaoru on the couch. Hikaru looked bored and Kaoru was looking through a box of the decorations.

"What is what, Kyou-chan?" Hunny said sweetly. Hunny was playing with Bun Bun on the table and Mori was just sitting there, watching him perhaps.

Kyouya walked near the middle of the room. "The reason I asked you all to come before school started was so that when I came back from the office, these decorations would be out in the room, not still in the boxes." He said annoyed.

Everyone gave Kyouya a blank stare and didn't move. Kyouya's eyebrow twitched. "Put these up now." He said with a fierce tone that could make anybody's skin crawl. They all jumped up and started running around the room as if there was a Kyouya chasing each of them. "...Where's Tamaki?"

Kaoru stopped what he was doing for a moment to answer. "Uh, he never showed up. We don't know where he is." He quickly resumed his work.

Kyouya shook his head slightly and walked towards the table where Hunny and Mori were sitting and he sat down.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**-School begins-**

"I can't believe I'm late! The morning bell is ringing for class!" Haruhi was running to the school. It was in her sight and she made it near the gate as the bell for class rang out. Haruhi managed to take almost thirty minutes walking to school. She wasn't even sure why she took so long. By the time that Haruhi made it into the school, there was no one in the hallways. She quickly walked to her classroom and stood at the door for a moment before entering.

When Haruhi opened the door, everyone stared at her. All her classmates looked happy to see her again and they didn't even seem to care about what she was wearing. Haruhi bowed to her teacher and then looked up. "Good morning sensei... I'm sorry I'm late."

The teacher only gave a smile. "Welcome back Haruhi. Please, take your seat."

Haruhi nodded and went to her desk between Hikaru and Kaoru. They were ecstatic to see her again. "Haruhi, we're so happy you're back!" They both whispered to her.

"It's nice to be back." Haruhi smiled as a flush of light red appeared on her cheeks.

"Just... one question though." Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you wearing that?" Kaoru pointed at her as he looked at her from head to toe and back.

"I didn't know what else to wear." Haruhi sighed.

"Well, at least she's not wearing those hideous glasses." Hikaru happily said.

"Hey." Haruhi glared at the him.

**-After school-**

Haruhi spent a lot of time talking with people after school. They all welcomed her back and it was like nothing ever happened. She could tell that most people were having an awkward time calling her as a girl. As Haruhi was making her way to the third music room, someone had called to her.

"Um... Haruhi...san?" A girl, along with two others had come up to Haruhi.

"Oh, it's you three." Haruhi gave them a small smile. "Are you okay?"

"Well, yes... it's just..." One girl trailed off.

"You developed feelings for Haruhi when you three thought she was a boy?"

That sharp toned voice came from behind Haruhi. The three girls looked down, upset at how directly the girl's statement was. Haruhi turned around only to find Kimi standing right behind her. "Oh... Kimiko-san."

While Haruhi wasn't looking, the three girls backed up slowly then scuttled away. They're cheeks were flushed red in embarrassment.

Kimi looked at Haruhi, giving her the cold stare she had always given her. She kept glaring at her until she closed her eyes and turned around. "I hope you have a happy life." Was all she said before walking away.

Haruhi stood there for a moment, not knowing whether Kimi was being sarcastic or serious. After a short moment, she walked to the third music room. Hikaru and Kaoru had told her to come as soon as possible to the host club after school, saying that they had something special to tell her.

Without further delay, Haruhi opened the door. To her surprise, there weren't a lot of lavish decorations in spite of all the effort Hikaru and Kaoru described it to be.

Haruhi was bombarded with a bunch of flowers being flung at her by Hunny as she entered, walking up towards the others.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! We missed you so much!" Hunny smiled at Haruhi.

"Where did he getting all those flowers from?" Hikaru pointed out. He was standing with Kaoru and they both were staring at Hunny, bewildered.

"...I have no idea. He practically pulled them out of the air around him." Kaoru said confused.

Mori approached Haruhi the same time Hunny did and he gave her a small smile. "Welcome back." He said as he ruffled her hair slightly.

"Thank you, everyone." Haruhi smiled. She looked around the room and noticed Tamaki was no where to be found. "Uh... where's Tamaki senpai?"

"He didn't come to school today." Kyouya said. "I haven't been able to get a hold of him either."

Haruhi was disappointed. She really wanted to see Tamaki. Mainly so that they could talk. Kyouya walked over to Haruhi and handed her a small card. "What is this?"

"It's a card from Suoh-san. Read it."

Haruhi took the card from Kyouya's hand and opened it. "As of today, Fujioka Haruhi... Will be the first Hostess of the Host Club... Signed, Suoh Yuzuru." She looked at Kyouya, quickly looked back at the card and then looked at everyone else, noticing the smiles forming on their faces. "You're kidding." Haruhi was dumbfounded.

"Nope. Kyouya went to talk with him this morning and he agreed that you should just become a hostess." Kaoru said.

Haruhi had a big smile on her face. She was really happy she could stay with everyone. Hunny bounced over to Haruhi and gave her a hug. As they all rejoiced, they celebrated the good happenings with some cakes and tea and other simple foods.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Time had flown by as the sun was heading down, causing the clouds to turn into an array of oranges, and yellows and reds. Everyone had finished cleaning up and they all walked out of the school together. As Kyouya, Hunny, Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru said their goodbyes, Haruhi walked off in the direction to her home.

When Haruhi finally arrived, she walked up the steps to the apartment and saw someone sitting in front of the her door. The person was sitting with his back against the wall, his knees up, his arms crossed on his knees and his head nestled in his arms. It looked like he was sleeping. As Haruhi approached him, she recognized him immediately. "...Tamaki senpai?"

Tamaki lifted his head and stared up to Haruhi. With his face full of surprise, he stood himself up. "Ha-Haruhi."

As he stood up, Haruhi noticed he dropped something as it fell to her feet. It was a small gift bag. Haruhi picked it up. "What is this? A gift?"

"AH!" Tamaki realized he dropped the little bag and tried to grab it back from Haruhi but he failed in doing so. "You weren't supposed to see that yet!"

"I won't open it yet if you don't want me to." Haruhi stuffed the bag into her pocket and walked over the apartment door as she took out her key. When she opened the door, she saw Tamaki staring at her. "Would you like to come in?"

Tamaki nodded as he entered the room. Haruhi came in after and closed the door. The whole time Haruhi was putting her school supplies down onto a table, it was an awkward silence since neither of them knew what to say to one another.

Haruhi walked into the kitchen towards the sink with her back facing Tamaki. Tamaki was still standing around not saying a word.

"You weren't at school today." Haruhi almost mumbled.

Tamaki turned towards Haruhi. "Yeah, I wasn't feeling too well this morning."

It was silent again.

Haruhi remembered the little bag that she put in her pocket and took it out. She turned around to face Tamaki and she began opening it.

"H-hey! You're opening it!" Tamaki walked over to Haruhi so he could stop her.

"I know I am, senpai." Haruhi glared at him. "Why did you get me a gift in the first place if you didn't want me to open it?"

Tamaki backed off a little bit. "I don't know... I thought you'd want it when I bought it but then I thought you wouldn't like it while I was waiting for you."

"... How long were you waiting?"

"Ah... I don't know..." Tamaki seemed embarrassed.

Haruhi continued to open the little bag and she pulled out a silver bracelet that could hold small charms. There was already one on it- just the letter 'H'. "Thank you, senpai."

Tamaki smiled at Haruhi. He stalled for a moment before he turned towards the door, about to leave. "Alright, well bye!"

Haruhi's eyes widened in surprise. He was just going to leave like that? She couldn't let him leave. "Wait, why did you come here?" I highly doubt that you waited for me to come back from school just so you could give me this bracelet."

Tamaki let out a soft sigh. He turned back around to look at Haruhi again and her eyes gave off a vibe that Tamaki couldn't leave.

Haruhi analyzed Tamaki's face. He wanted to know something. It must have been important between the two of them otherwise he wouldn't have been waiting for her. "I've been worried about you lately because you seem upset over something."

"Wha-what? Me? Upset?"

"...Yes. It must have been important to you, right?"

"What are you getting at Haruhi?"

Haruhi was starting to get irritated. She knew that he wanted to know something but she didn't understand why he wouldn't say anything directly. "Why are you avoiding what you want to ask me?" She snapped.

Tamaki was shocked at Haruhi's sudden outburst, however, what she was saying was true. He had to be more direct with his feelings. He straightened up and looked Haruhi in the eyes. "Ever since... the time in the hospital that you became your own self again..." Tamaki closed his eyes, remembering that night at the ball. "I thought that you... had forgotten what happened at the ball."

Haruhi pondered his statement. Then it hit her. Was he talking about... a kiss?

"That's why I waited for you to come back from school so that I could ask you but I guess I just got too nervous."

Haruhi raised her hand to her mouth. Thinking about the feeling of touching her lips with his. "... So that wasn't just my imagination..." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Tamaki's head tilted a bit to the side.

Haruhi embarrassingly smiled. "We... kissed at the ball... didn't we?"

Tamaki was speechless. Haruhi did remember. He was worrying over nothing after all. "You... I thought you didn't remember anything after you changed back."

"Well... I don't really." Haruhi said walking towards him. "But that doesn't mean I forgot what I have felt... for you."

Tamaki wasn't sure how to respond to Haruhi anymore. His heart was beating so much he could hear it in his ears as she was closing in on him. "Haruhi... I..."

_BAM_

"Haruhi! I'm ho-ome!" Ranka had swung the door open, making his grand entrance into the apartment. He had thrown his arms into the air, he had a huge grin on his face and his eyes were closed. It was until he opened them that his happy-go-lucky attitude vanished. "WHY ARE YOU ALONE WITH MY DAUGHTER?"

With Haruhi's father suddenly barging in, Tamaki had pushed Haruhi away out of reflex. He held his arms out like the police had burst in wanting to arrest him. "Fujioka-san! It's not what you think!"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU SPOILED RICH BOY!" Ranka demanded trying to attack Tamaki.

"Dad! Hey!" Haruhi yelled.

"Wait! Fujioka-san!"

.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.

A/N: Wow, I think was my longest chapter ever. I hope it wasn't too slow... I felt like it was while typing it =_= I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading and supporting my stories! Please, review and go to my profile for an inside look on a new story that I am developing! Thank you!

~Bliss


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue

It was after school during a normal day at Ouran High. It had been about a month since the incident with Haruhi revealing herself as a girl. Everyone was happy with their lives and nothing seemed out of place. Kimiko had also brought herself to ask for Haruhi's forgiveness. She had admitted that she was stubborn and blinded by her affections for Tamaki. Haruhi happily accepted the apology.

Kimiko and Haruhi never spoke to each other again after that though.

The Host Club was doing exceptional business now that both boys and girls would be served. Haruhi had apparently become very popular among the boys and she was racking up a lot of customers. Kyouya had a special area of the third music room dedicated to Haruhi alone. At this rate, her debt would be paid off in no time. She almost had as many costumers as Tamaki. Not that Tamaki would ever accept that though.

Tamaki was making his way to the library at the request of Haruhi. Staying after school together was the only time they had other than there usual small, tiny dates. Ranka had to take a lot of time adjusting to the fact that Haruhi and Tamaki both liked each other and that they were going out. Their relationship was pretty well known around the school but when it came to the host club, it was as if they weren't a couple. It was almost hard to believe that they still cared so much for each other.

When Tamaki walked in the library, he saw Haruhi right away sitting at a table stacked with a bunch of books. He could barely see her.

Tamaki walked over to her and nudged the book that she had stuffed in front of her face. "Hey Haruhi."

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki and smiled at him. "Hi..." She said, quickly turning her attention back to the book.

"Haven't you read this already?" Tamaki sat down next to Haruhi, picking up a rather thick hard cover book.

"No. Just because it's the same subject, it doesn't mean that they're not all different."

"It might as well be all the same." Tamaki smiled. He reached out his hand to Haruhi's book and took it away from her hands. "Ease up on the reading. You don't want to over work your mind with all this knowledge on something you only just started to read about it."

Haruhi pouted. "Well, I still have time to learn everything before my mind fully develops." Haruhi snatched her book back.

Tamaki just laughed. He stared at Haruhi, watching her eyes move from left to right as she read each sentence from the book, stopping every now and then to write some notes. "So... I've been meaning to ask..."

"Ask me what?" Haruhi didn't even look at him.

"What made you start studying all this? Didn't you want to be a lawyer?"

Haruhi stopped writing. She stared down at her book and sighed. "Well... I still do want to major in law like my mother..." Haruhi looked at Tamaki. "However, I thought this could be... my minor study when I get into college."

Tamaki smiled. He wouldn't object to her will. If she wanted to do this, then he would support her. "Alright." He leaned towards Haruhi, kissing her softly on the forehead. "If you don't become a successful lawyer, at least you will have your advanced knowledge of meteorology."

Haruhi pushed away from Tamaki, punching him in the arm playfully as she went back to her book.

"Yeah, at least I'll know when a thunderstorm is coming, as well."

~The End~

A/N: :D I hope you all enjoyed this story! Thank you all for reading and leaving your feedback! I hope to see you reading some of my other works! Thank you again!

~BlissfulTranquility


End file.
